I Thank You
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Scratchy has died... What are the Warner's thoughts to this? Find out here! One-shot.


Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"I Thank You."

**A/N: After finishing one of my stories up, I have a one-shot for you! So, the storyline is, Scratchy has died. **

**Steve: You just like killing Scratchy, don't you?**

**Me:...Yup. Well anyway, they're at the funeral home. What did the Warners really think of him? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**oO Yakko's P.O.V Oo**

Everybody from the show was there. But there wasn't much laughter there. Just some talking, some sobbing, some this or that. But one thing was for sure, everybody was, in some way or another, distraught.

Pinky and the Brain were standing on a table, talking to Minerva Mink. The three all were in a melancholy mood.

Rita and Runt was socializing with the Goodfeathers, as Mindy and Buttons was on the chairs. It was kind of odd not seeing Mindy her cheery self. She was a bit older now, old enough to understand the concept of death, but she mindlessly stared into space, petting Buttons, as her parents were talking to Mr. Plotz.

Ms. Nurse was the worst.

She sobbed violently in her hands, as Ralph tried to comfort her. She's been working with him for so many years, she's must feel like she's lost a father.

A father.

Us?

We're divided into 3.

Dot is curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly in her lap. Wakko is trying everything not to let anybody see him cry, but it's pretty obvious when he has his hat covering his whole face, and he's making sniffling noises. Me? I'm going everything in my strength and in my will to not cry, for my siblings. But I find that's failing as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

I stood up, and walked over to the casket. I took a chair, and scooted in front of him. He looked peaceful, even though his glasses are covering his eyes.

"Hey Scratchy, it's me, Yakko." I expected him to run and yell. I expected him to get furious. I expected him to throw me out.

But he didn't.

He just laid there.

"Heh, remember that time when we first met? You might've regretted it, but personally, it was the best day of my life." I stopped a sec to wipe the tears from my eyes. "You look better bald anyways." I said softly.

"I know we've made your life miserable..." I got a bit choked up.

"But you made ours the best lives we could ever have." My emotions were kicking me in the butt, and I got a bit hyped up, but slowly controlled myself.

"You were everything to us... you made my job easier... I mean, my sibs loved you... especially Wakko, he loved you to death. He's trying to be strong, but honestly, I don't think neither of us can. Not even me." I took a moment to breathe.

"So I just want to tell you, thank you."

I got up, and sat back down, next to my sibs.

Dot noticed me, peaked out, and looked at the casket.

She decided to go up.

**oO Dot's P.O.V Oo**

I slowly sat down. I was silent for a few minutes, which, was a bit odd for a girl.

But who could blame me?

"Hey Scratchy, remember when you took us to the circus? Yeah... we drove you nuts... but... even though my brothers were a pain, you were there to understand... even when I was mad..." I chuckled a bit.

"You always could brighten us up with anything... even with being scared to death."

I squirmed a little in my seat, not sure what else to say. I felt a bit guilty, for what we did. When we first walked in, I heard somebody whisper that we drove him to his grave.

"I'm sorry Dr. Scratchansniff. I'm sorry we did this to you. I'm sorry we drove you insane. I hope you can forgive us." I sobbed a little, before planting a soft kiss on his cold head.

"Thank you."

I went back, and sat down, avoiding eye contact with either of my sibs.

I noticed Wakko, after a few minutes, drag his feet over to the casket. He took his hat off.

He never takes his hat off.

**oO Wakko's P.O.V Oo**

I played with my hat in my hands.

I heard it was polite to take my hat off in things like this.

"Dadoo..." I swallowed hard.

"Do you remember that day I won bingo? You made me the happiest kid alive."

"Or do you remember the day we got stuck in the elevator? You don't know this but..."

"It was one of the best days of my life." I sniffled a bit.

"I loved you so much Dr. Scratchansniff, you were a father to me... thank you."

I felt my insides turn upside down.

"I... I miss you... Please come back..." I put my head down.

"It's okay to cry Wakko..." I heard a familiar voice from behind me, and I whipped around.

I looked at him once, and I dove straight at him.

**oO Yakko's P.O.V Oo**

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and started to sob loudly.

"I miss him Yakko! Tell me he's coming back, please tell me he's coming back..." He cried.

"I wish I could Wakko, I wish I could." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes, as he sobbed even louder. Everyone in the room was now staring at us.

"The kid just lost his father, cut him some slack." Dot scolded them, and they turned back to whatever they were doing.

Dot understood.

She went over to us, and joined in on our hug.

"He was my Dadoo Yakko, he was my Dadoo..."

"I know Wak." I swallowed.

"He was all of ours."

**oOOo**

**A/N: And done. Short and sweet. Hoped you enjoyed it! Review?**


End file.
